f1fandomcom-20200222-history
2012 Canadian Grand Prix
The 2012 Canadian Grand Prix (formally the Formula 1 Grand Prix du Canada 2012) is a Formula One race due to take place on June 10th, 2012 at the Circuit Gilles Villeneuve, Montreal, Canada. Background After complaints from , , and during the weekend that the design of the floor of the car is illegal"Monaco GP: Rival teams say Red Bull car design is illegal". BBC SPORT Formula 1. 28th May 2012., Red Bull were forced to alter the design of the floor of the car after FIA technical head Charlie Whiting informed all the teams that "fully enclosed holes may not be located" in that area of the car."Red Bull must change 'illegal' holes in cars' floors". BBC SPORT Formula 1. 2nd June 2012. The DRS zones were changed from 2011. In 2011, the DRS zone was 650 metres along the main straight, followed by a secondary zone on the start/finish straight. In 2012, however, the DRS zone down the main straight has been shortened to 600 metres, with no secondary zone. This was done because overtaking was considered to be too easy in 2011. In the championship race, 's Fernando Alonso leads 's second-placed Sebastian Vettel and third-placed Mark Webber by three points. Vettel is ahead of Webber on second places. In the constructors' championship, lead by 38 points. Practice Overview Free Practice 1 (Friday) Lewis Hamilton set the fastest time in FP1, over a tenth of a second quicker than second-fastest Sebastian Vettel, who only set his fastest with a few minutes remaining. He and Bruno Senna are to be investigated by the stewards, as Vettel held up Senna before the last chicane. Heikki Kovalainen crashed 50 minutes into the session at turn 9, which stopped the session for ten minutes. Jenson Button's car had an oil leak in the morning, and have had to change the seal on his car's gearbox, although he was able to do some running in the practice session. Free Practice 2 (Friday) As in FP1, Lewis Hamilton topped the timesheets, this time ahead of Fernando Alonso. Also similar to FP1, there was an accident about fifty minutes into the session, as Bruno Senna crashed his into the Wall of Champions (the right-hand wall of the start/finish line), bringing out a red flag. Fifteen minutes later, the session was restarted. Jenson Button managed to get his some distance in his McLaren MP4-27 after his car underwent more repairs, although his lap times were not ideal, and he was ninth-fastest in the session. Free Practice 3 (Saturday) In a relatively uneventful session, Sebastian Vettel came top, but the top seven cars were within just four tenths of a second. Fernando Alonso set the second best time, and Lewis Hamilton came in third-fastest. The only incidents involved Nico Rosberg after about five minutes, with a fuel connector issue; and Jean-Éric Vergne after roughly fifteen minutes, when he crashed at turn two. Both incidents brought out yellow flags, and neither driver set a time during the session. Practice Results Qualifying Q1 Sebastian Vettel was fastest in the first qualifying session. The s of Heikki Kovalainen and Vitaly Petrov came 18th and 19th, Jean-Éric Vergne was the unlucky non-new team driver out of Q1, in 20th, 's Pedro de la Rosa (21st) beat the s of Timo Glock (22nd) and Charles Pic (23rd). Narain Karthikeyan in the other HRT came 24th and last. Q2 Sebastian Vettel set the fastest time in the second qualifying session. 11th-placed Kamui Kobayashi was beaten into Q2 by Jenson Button by a margin of 0.008 seconds. Kimi Räikkönen came 12th, Nico Hülkenberg was 13th, followed by 14th place Sergio Pérez. team-mates Bruno Senna and Pastor Maldonado came 16th and 17th. Maldonado crashed at the end of the session. Q3 Sebastian Vettel set pole position over Lewis Hamilton, beating him by three-tenths of a second. driver Fernando Alonso qualified third. Vettel's team-mate Mark Webber came in fourth. Fifth was Nico Rosberg, just ahead of Felipe Massa. Romain Grosjean, the sole in the top 10, qualified seventh, ahead of the only Force India in the Q3, Paul di Resta. Ninth was Michael Schumacher, and a long way back in tenth was driver Jenson Button. Qualifying Results Race Milestones Standings after race Notes Category:Grands Prix Category:Canadian Grand Prix Category:2012 Grands Prix